zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Evangeline Yamamoto
Evangeline Yamamoto (エヴァンジェリン 山本, Evanjerin Yamamoto), or as her friends call her, Fräulein Yamamoto (フロイライン山本, Furoirain Yamamoto), is a government volunteer trying to find out about the Black Iron Sickness. She eventually got married to Samon Kusaribe (which now makes her Evangeline Kusaribe). Appearance Evangeline has long black hair and brown eyes. She is often seen wearing a black suit and black combat boots with the addition of black choker. She seems to love wearing black shades as well. Personality Evangeline is cheerful and can be seen smiling a lot. She is able to think clearly and strategically even in combat, usually thinking several moves ahead, as seen during her fight with Natsumura. It can be deduced that she is experienced in one-on-one combat. She is also strong-willed and does not give up even when in a pinch. It is noted that she likes nuts and thinks of heavy weapons such as guns or grenades as toys. History Evangeline is a government volunteer. She currently has no job and is just helping a 'friend' out. Plot Evangeline first appears in chapter/episode 1, pointing a gun at Yoshino Takigawa. Later on, she forms a deal with Yoshino behind Mahiro's back. Evangeline is also the first to know about Yoshino's girlfriend's true identity. At first, Evangeline sides with the government, and as such is involved in attempts to destroy the awakening Tree of Zetsuen. She seems to be doing mostly solo missions during this time, as seen when she fights Natsumura Kusaribe. As the series progresses, however, she changes sides, and after the time skip can be seen opposing the Tree of Genesis along with the Kusaribe Clan. Having been sent alongside Natsumura to judge Hanemura's potential as the Mage of Zetsuen, she is later seen supporting Hanemura during his 'mission' to make a show out of destroying several offsprings of the Tree of Genesis. As the series progresses, she is involved in more important strategical decisions as well, though that might have to do with her experience as well as connections to the government via Hayakawa. Abilities Evangeline can use Kusaribe magic (defensive magic) to a certain extent. To attack, she focuses the magic in one point. Her fighting style is rather fast and elusive, her trying to preserve her limited magic power by using as little magic shields as possible, which consequently has her evading attacks as much as possible. Other than magic, she is seen handling military weapons such as handguns and grenades with ease. Battles *Mahiro Fuwa vs Evangeline Yamamoto *Yoshino Takigawa vs Evangeline Yamamoto *Natsumura Kusaribe vs Evangeline Yamamoto Relationships Being a volunteer government worker and having helped out the military, Evangeline has close ties to Hayakawa. During the second half of the series, she becomes involved with the Kusaribe Clan, even being included in important strategical discussions. Later, Evangeline had married Samon Kusaribe (which now makes her Evangeline Kusaribe) where she became an effective housewife for him. Trivia *The word Fräulein (as in Fräulein Yamamoto) is a German honorific used for unmarried women. *Since Evangeline does not seem to be a member of the Kusaribe Clan, yet nonetheless is able to use their magic in a limited fashion, it is possible for her to have had contact with the Kusaribe Clan after the start of the series, or could have used some hidden talismans. Category:Characters